1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for controlling a boat sail during and after lowering the sail.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In most modern pleasure sailboats, the mainsail is right triangular in shape and is supported by the mainmast. The sail is usually slidably attached to the mast by slides or slugs riding along a mating track or groove on the aft side of the mast. The slides or slugs are attached at intervals along the forward edge, or luff, of the sail. The bottom edge, or foot, of the sail is similarly attached to the boom, usually with slugs riding along a mating groove in the top of the boom. The boom is pivotably attached to the mast by a hinge device, or gooseneck. The boom is supported by a line, or topping lift, from the top of the mast to the aft end of the boom.
The mainsail is held in position up the mast more or less tightly with tension applied by a line, or halyard, attached to the top of the sail. The halyard extends up the mast, over a block, or pulley, at the top, and down to a convenient control point, where it is secured by a cleat or similar device. When it is desired to lower the sail, the halyard is freed from its cleat and the sail is allowed to slide down the mast of its own weight until it reaches the boom. At this point the sail is still held at its foot along the boom and at its luff by the sail track on the mast, where the slides or slugs are now resting on top of one another.
In the absence of a sail control device, the rest of the sail falls to the deck, draped from the boom, where it obscures the helmsperson's vision and also is an impediment to crew members needing to perform various tasks forward of the cockpit. Thus it is necessary for crew members to go forward immediately and fold or roll the sail onto the boom and secure it there with sail ties. This operation can take from 2 to 5 minutes, depending on wind and water conditions, and number of crew members available. It is obviously much more difficult in rough water or if the boat is being sailed single-handed or with an insufficient or inexperienced crew. During this time the helmsperson must steer with limited vision, which is particularly dangerous in crowded waters. Alternatively, a single-hander must stop and furl the sail before continuing.